Moi, je veux
by dom oppa
Summary: OS. Draco n'en peut plus de ces regards de haine. La guerre est finie mais les mentalités n'arrivent pas à le voir autrement que comme le Mangemort qu'il a pu être. Il veut seulement être aimé, lui.


**Titre :** Moi, je veux

**Disclaimer :** J'emprunte à notre bien-aimée J.K. Rowling son univers et mes deux personnages préférés.

**Pairing **: HP/DM

**Rating :** M/MA

**Résumé :** OS. Draco n'en peut plus de ces regards de haine. La guerre est finie mais les mentalités n'arrivent pas à le voir autrement que comme le Mangemort qu'il a pu être. Il veut seulement être aimé, lui.

Me demandez pas pourquoi ni comment mais ce petit OS m'a été inspiré alors que j'écoutais Moi je veux... de Mylène Farmer. Un petit cadeau du Dieu de l'Inspiration qui fait définitivement n'importe quoi de mon pauvre cerveau !

**ATTENTION !** Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas vu le rating je précise que ceci est un lemon, donc avec des scènes non appropriées à un public non averti et que c'est une relation entre deux hommes comme l'indique le pairing !

Pour ceux à qui cela ne fait pas peur (au contraire !) je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Moi, je veux**

-Je veux être aimé, cria Draco Malfoy à la face sombre du lac calme.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était qu'on lui réponde en retour :

-Si ce n'est que ce que tu désires, Malfoy.

Le jeune Serpentard se retourna vivement vers l'importun et crut mourir de honte en découvrant le Sauveur du monde. Il le regarda s'asseoir à côté de lui sans rien dire, les yeux d'émeraude se perdant vers l'horizon qui disparaissait à mesure que l'obscurité s'installait.

Draco, ignorant la remarque de son vis-à-vis, se tourna à nouveau vers le lac, seul ami qu'il avait depuis qu'il était revenu à Poudlard pour reprendre sa dernière année. Il n'avait jamais pensé que cela serait aussi dur. Il savait avoir commis des atrocités indignes d'être formulées à voix haute durant cette guerre. Mais il avait voulu survivre. Et personne ne semblait vouloir le comprendre. Tout le monde le méprisait. Parce qu'il avait été sauvé à son procès par l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés en cet instant.

Draco baissa la tête sur ses genoux qu'il tenait serrés contre lui en un geste de réconfort. Un infime soupir lui échappa avant qu'il n'ose poser la question qui lui tenait tant à cœur depuis plusieurs mois :

-Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé d'Azkaban ?

Il sentit le regard du brun se poser sur lui et il baissa encore plus la tête.

-Parce que tu m'avais sauvé, entendit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

Et Draco ne comprit pas tout de suite. Mais la scène où il avait fait semblant de ne pas reconnaître le jeune homme dans son manoir revint à lui. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas su pourquoi il avait fait ça jusqu'au jour où celui-ci les avait sauvé du joug de celui qui avait fait de lui une personne honnie et rejetée de la société. Il avait toujours voulu, au fond de lui, sortir de l'Enfer où il s'était trouvé, et, il n'avait vu que Harry Potter pour l'aider.

Un souffle de vent plus frais le fit frissonner mais il n'osa bouger, le brun le regardant toujours.

-Pourquoi viens-tu ici tous les soirs, Draco ?

Son prénom dans la bouche de cet homme en particulier lui retourna étrangement les entrailles et il resserra un peu plus ses bras autour de ses jambes, dans l'infime espoir que la petite bulle d'espoir qui était apparue dans son cœur disparaîtrait bientôt, la peur de souffrir encore trop présente en lui.

-Je viens pas tous les soirs, ne put-il que répondre.

Un petit rire résonna sur le lac silencieux. Il était chaleureux. D'une chaleur réconfortante. Pas ce rire glacial qui l'avait suivi ces dernières années. Et cela lui fit un bien fou d'entendre un rire sincère.

Il releva alors la tête pour regarder son interlocuteur. Il avait de nouveau le regard perdu au loin. Et le sourire qu'il vit fit rater un battement à son cœur.

-Je sais que tu ne viens pas tous les soirs entendit-il.

Draco était complètement confus. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ?! L'espionnait-il ?! Et pourquoi ?! Mais il n'osa poser la question et préféra répondre à celle du brun.

-J'ai besoin de me retrouver ici. Sans les regards offensés de tout Poudlard. Je suis au calme ici. Personne n'est jamais venu m'importuner jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Je t'importune, fit le Sauveur du monde sur un ton neutre ?

-Non ! Pas toi, s'écria le blond ! Tu es la seule personne à bien vouloir de ma présence sur cette Terre.

Le regard d'émeraude accrocha le sien alors qu'un doux sourire étirait les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Et le cœur de Draco sembla accélérer sa cadence.

Foutu Potter qui lui faisait dire n'importe quoi.

-Alors tant mieux si je ne t'importune pas. Ce ne sont pas mes intentions.

Le rouge monta aux joues du Serpentard en se rendant compte que le brun n'avait délibérément fait aucune allusion à sa dernière phrase. Mais le sourire entendu qui ornait maintenant ses lèvres le fit rougir un peu plus. Et Draco se rendit compte à quel point il se sentait bien. Et ses membres semblèrent se réchauffer étrangement à cette pensée. Et il regarda Harry Potter comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Pourquoi cet homme qu'il avait haï tant d'années et à qui il avait fait les pires outrages s'asseyait-il ici, à côté de lui ?! Pourquoi lui parlait-il comme s'ils étaient amis ?! Pourquoi être aussi à l'aise avec lui ?!

-Quelles sont tes intentions alors, laissa-t-il échapper ?!

Il se surprit lui-même de la question. Mais finalement il voulait en connaître la réponse.

-Je vais aller me baigner.

Draco regarda avec ahurissement le brun enlever sa cape alors qu'il esquivait sa question.

-Fais pas ça !

Les yeux d'émeraude se braquèrent sur lui.

-Pourquoi ?

Et le Serpentard se sentit légèrement impressionné par l'aura qui se dégageait du Sauveur du monde. Lui aussi avait changé. Ils avaient approché de trop près la folie du même homme. Ils étaient brisés. Parce qu'ils avaient voulu s'accrocher à la vie. Ils avaient survécu. Et ils tentaient de se reconstruire maintenant que tout était fini.

-Ne tombe pas malade, ne put que répondre le blond.

-Merci de ta considération, Draco.

Encore son prénom. Et un frisson de plaisir lui traversa tout le dos. C'était comme une caresse qui le réconfortait. Et il le regarda plonger tout habillé.

-Harry.

Le prénom roula sur sa langue alors qu'il le chuchotait en voyant son propriétaire effectuer des mouvements puissants pour avancer rapidement dans l'eau. Et Draco frissonna. Il n'arrivait à penser à rien d'autre qu'à le rejoindre. Parce qu'il était venu à lui alors qu'il se sentait si seul. Parce qu'il était bien le seul à lui parler avec gentillesse. Parce qu'il le trouvait beau sous cette lune apparue depuis quelques instants et qui semblait l'éclairer de sa lumière blanche. Et il enleva sa cape. Et sauta à son tour dans l'eau.

Le bruit des éclaboussures fit se retourner le brun. Et le Serpentard fut impressionné par la vitesse à laquelle il arriva.

-L'eau est froide, Draco. Tu vas attraper froid.

-Merci de ta considération, Harry.

Le prénom lui avait échappé. Et il se rendit compte que c'était bien la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Les deux émeraudes brillaient d'une lueur qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue et qui lui coupa efficacement le souffle.

-Harry, fit-il de se voix grave ?! Je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais à le dire un jour.

-Moi non plus, chuchota le blond en baissant la tête.

Elle lui fut relevée par deux grandes mains d'une chaleur affolante malgré la froideur du lac.

-Mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Draco avait définitivement du mal à reprendre une respiration normale. Et cela n'arrangea rien quand les mains caressèrent doucement ses joues. C'était aérien. C'était sensuel. Et ça faisait battre le cœur du Serpentard à une vitesse troublante. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ce qui fourmillait en cet instant dans tous ses membres. Et il voulait que cela continue. Parce qu'il se sentait enfin parfaitement bien, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis des années. Mais c'était Harry Potter qui lui prodiguait ces sensations tant espérées.

Draco se dégagea des grandes mains et se hissa sur la berge. Le Gryffondor en fit de même mais il n'osa pas se retourner pour affronter son regard si déroutant. Il devait savoir.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu me parler ? Pourquoi être gentil avec moi alors que tous me rejettent ?!

Il y eut un long silence où le blond crut qu'il n'aurait pas de réponses. Mais la voix grave s'éleva dans la nuit nouvelle.

-Dois-je avoir une raison pour venir te parler ?! Si je suis gentil avec toi c'est parce que je n'ai aucune raison d'être méchant avec toi.

Draco n'aimait définitivement pas cette boule d'espoir gonfler près de son cœur. Et il préféra insister. Il se retourna et montra la marque honnie qui défigurait son bras.

-Et ça, tu peux l'oublier ?! Personne ne peut. Comment toi, qui a souffert plus que quiconque, tu peux passer outre et venir me parler comme si de rien n'était ?!

Un nouveau silence où le Serpentard entendait distinctement son cœur cogner durement contre ses côtes.

-Arrête de te faire autant de mal, Draco. Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire pour survivre. On a tous fait la même chose dans cette guerre. Des deux côtés.

Le blond écoutait, figé.

-Tu n'es pas mauvais. Sinon tu aurais tué Dumbledore. Sinon tu m'aurais dénoncé. Je n'oublie rien, Draco. J'oublie encore moins que tu as souffert du choix de tes parents. Je sais que tu n'as pas choisi d'être un Mangemort. Comme je n'ai jamais demandé à être l'Espoir du Peuple. J'ai souffert mais je ne suis pas le seul.

Draco ne se rendit compte qu'il pleurait que lorsque des doigts fins vinrent recueillir ses larmes.

Il baissa son bras où l'affreuse marque semblait ne plus être que dérisoire face aux paroles du Sauveur du monde. Comment pouvait-il le connaître si bien ?! Il devait définitivement l'espionner. Et faire un peu d'occlumancie. Ses larmes roulaient sans discontinuer et bientôt des bras puissants vinrent s'enrouler autour de lui. Une main s'égara dans ses cheveux en une caresse réconfortante. Et il se calma peu à peu dans les bras de cet homme qui le connaissait parfaitement.

-Penses-tu pouvoir m'aimer, Draco ? Car je suis sûr que je peux t'aimer.

Le blond sursauta violemment et repoussa doucement ce corps trop chaud, trop grand pour lui.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça, demanda-t-il, ahuri ?! Et Ginny ?!

Le brun le regarda avec cette lueur intense qui fit chavirer le cœur de Draco.

-C'est fini avec Ginny depuis un long moment. J'aime les hommes.

Il avait dit ça avec une désinvolture hallucinante qui fit frissonner un peu plus le Serpentard.

-Tout le monde te regarde avec haine. Mais tout le monde me regarde avec adoration ou pitié pour mes amis, continua-t-il. Tu es le seul à me voir correctement, Draco. Laisse-moi t'aimer. Tu seras comblé, je te le promets.

Le blond tentait d'inspirer et d'expirer convenablement, mais c'était peine perdue. Personne ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette manière. Il n'y avait que Harry Potter pour lui parler comme il venait de le faire.

-Je suis persuadé que tu me combleras, Harry, souffla-t-il. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser m'aimer. Tu te feras rejeté par ma faute.

-Tu refuses par peur que je sois blessé ?

Et Draco hocha la tête, déglutissant difficilement, face au visage trop triste de l'homme.

-Je ne comprends pas tous ces imbéciles qui ne voient pas à quel point tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne. Je me fous de tout cela, Draco. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je m'isolerais quelque part où personne ne pourra venir me déranger, reprit-il doucement, les sourcils légèrement froncés d'un trop plein d'émotions. Tu es la seule raison pour laquelle je suis resté.

Les jambes du Serpentard vacillaient. Son cœur tambourinait affreusement fort contre sa poitrine. La bulle d'espoir semblait être à son paroxysme. Il avait dit vouloir être aimé. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé à Harry Potter. Dans aucun de ses rêves les plus fous. Parce qu'il avait toujours pensé être indigne d'être aimé par quelqu'un. Et d'autant plus par lui. Il ne put que le regarder, semblant attendre qu'il lui réponde. Il voulait tellement croire en ses paroles qui ébranlaient tout son être. Et il savait d'avance qu'il avait perdu face aux deux émeraudes qui scintillaient sous cette lune indiscrète.

-Comment arrives-tu à toujours trouver les mots justes, souffla-t-il alors que son cœur accéléra face au sourire du brun ?!

Draco se laissa faire quand une première main vint prendre son bras. Il tenta de le retirer quand il vit le Gryffondor le porter à sa bouche et poser délicatement ses lèvres sur l'horrible marque. Il détourna la tête en comprenant qu'il n'arriverait pas à se dégager face à la force de son vis-à-vis, honteux de ce tatouage indélébile.

-Draco, entendit-il comme une plainte.

Et il ne put que regarder vers le brun qui le fixait de ses magnifiques yeux verts. Sa respiration se fit plus laborieuse quand l'autre main vint encadrer son visage.

-Laisse-moi t'aimer, répéta Harry Potter.

Draco crut que son cœur allait exploser tant l'instant lui semblait inespéré. Le Sauveur du monde lui demandait de le laisser l'aimer. Malgré sa marque. Avec cette marque qu'il détestait. Il laissa les mains caresser doucement son visage et le faire frémir. Puis deux lèvres accaparèrent les siennes et plus rien ne sembla exister autour de lui. Cette bouche contre la sienne exauçait la prière qu'il avait crié au soleil couchant plus tôt. Elle y mettait une ardeur religieuse qui poussait à scander de nouvelles requêtes. Et Draco se laissa emporter par le tourbillon de sensations indicibles qui chatouillaient allègrement ses entrailles.

Il resta confus quelques instants quand les lèvres salvatrices s'éloignèrent délicatement de lui. Mais ce ne fut qu'un court instant car les yeux d'émeraude lui promettaient déjà d'autres merveilles. Il se laissa allonger sur la cape de Harry avec une facilité déconcertante.

-Tu vas attraper froid, mouillé comme tu es. Laisse-moi te réchauffer.

Le sous-entendu ne se décelait pas au son de la voix mais plutôt à la lueur qui assombrissait son regard vert. Et un léger soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres face au désir qui sembla monter inexorablement en lui.

-Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es attirant, Draco, entendit-il chuchoter alors que deux mains se frayaient un chemin sous sa chemise.

Et le blond retint un gémissement en sentant un contact si intime. Tous ses sens semblaient se réveiller un à un face à cette douceur à la limite du supportable. Il n'avait jamais connu ces sensations qui lui faisaient perdre le peu de lucidité qu'il avait gardée. Des sensations qui lui donnaient envie de pleurer tant c'était effroyablement délicat.

-Tu ne sais pas à quel point je te hais de me faire paraître si faible, souffla-t-il alors que les boutons de sa chemise étaient enlevés un à un.

Le vent frais de la nuit le fit frissonner mais un torse chaud se cala sur le sien. Il n'avait même pas vu quand le brun avait pu retirer le tissu qui cachait ce magnifique corps. Draco n'avait jamais réfléchi à quel « bord » il pouvait bien appartenir. Mais il n'avait plus de doute en ressentant ces fourmillements de plaisir parcourir chaque parcelle de peau que Harry touchait. Et il voulut lui rendre ce même émoi. Il passa alors une main hésitante sur ce dos offert à lui. Il fut récompensé par le ronronnement qui résonna à son oreille :

-Continue, Draco.

Et il obéit.

Le brun semblait avoir pour but de lui faire perdre la tête car il se mouvait doucement sur son corps alangui, continuant ses caresses. Un hoquet de surprise le prit lorsque leurs deux sexes érigés se rencontrèrent à travers le tissu. Un petit rire répondit à ses yeux écarquillés.

-Tu es dur, Draco.

Et un gémissement lui échappa face à l'indécence de la remarque. Il mordilla ses lèvres pour l'étouffer sous les yeux pétillants du Sauveur du monde.

-Ne te retiens pas, Draco. Je veux t'entendre.

C'était indécent. Affreusement affolant. Alors il ne retint plus ses légers gémissements.

Il s'arrêta en même temps que Harry stoppait ses mouvements. Et le blond le regarda, légèrement déçu. Il fut cueilli par un léger rire.

-Passons à quelque chose de plus chaud, Draco. Tu as encore un peu froid.

Il aimait définitivement ce rire sincère et si sensuel. Il ne put que répondre dans un souffle :

-Pourquoi me déshabiller alors ?

A nouveau ce petit éclat qui faisait faire des bonds à son cœur.

-Parce que tu es mouillé.

Et sans plus attendre, il sentit deux mains enlever avec précaution ses vêtements restants. Il retint son souffle tout le temps que cela dura, déchiré par cette douceur entêtante. Il ne bougea pas lorsqu'il vit le brun se relever. Et sa respiration se fit chaotique face au spectacle qui s'offrit à lui. Harry ne le quittait pas des yeux, avec ce regard qui le laissait entièrement pantois, alors qu'il se déshabillait avec une sensualité qui le fit frémir d'anticipation. Il était beau. Admirablement bien portant. Chaque ligne de son corps semblait vouloir crier toute la tendresse qui allait bientôt être jouée sous cet unique œil blanc qui les fixait depuis le ciel noir. L'aveugle espionne.

Draco n'eut pas le temps de la jalouser plus avant, le corps nu du Sauveur du monde se posant à côté du sien. Et l'instant sembla s'arrêter face au regard brûlant du brun. Le vent bruissait dans les arbres. Le clapotis léger de l'eau se faisait entendre. Mais Draco n'osait bouger. Il ressentait tout avec une exacerbation acérée. Et il vit comme au ralenti un doigt venir redessiner quelques lignes sur sa poitrine frémissante. Il s'entendit souffler dans une plainte :

-Aime-moi, Harry.

La main du brun s'égara alors sur son ventre, le faisant tressaillir à chaque frôlement trop près de son bas-ventre. Son souffle était définitivement irrégulier. Et la main continuait à lui faire perdre tous ses moyens, ne s'aventurant jamais trop loin, mais bien assez pour qu'il laisse échapper de muettes suppliques.

-Tu es si beau, Draco, lui souffla Harry.

Et la lueur dans les yeux d'émeraude lui fit chavirer le cœur. Elle voulait tant dire. Et le Serpentard ne pouvait qu'y croire et s'y accrocher. Peut-être qu'il pouvait être aimé. Même par le Sauveur du monde. Il écarquilla les yeux et poussa un gémissement plus fort que les autres en sentant la main frôler son sexe.

-Tu es incroyablement sensible, Draco.

Toujours cette indécence. Une bienséance bafouée au profit de la volupté du moment.

-C'est de ta faute, souffla le blond.

Un petit rire chaud lui répondit.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi.

Et la main prit entièrement son attribut. Et le blond se cambra face aux sensations qui déferlaient en lui. Sa bouche était ouverte en un cri muet face aux fourmillements parcourant ses membres.

-Tu es incroyablement indécent, Draco, lui chuchota-t-on à l'oreille.

Et il tenta de reprendre contenance malgré la rougeur qui colora ses joues. Mais c'était sans compter sur les caresses qui étaient maintenant sur son membre douloureux.

-Tu es le vice incarné, Potter.

-Harry. C'est Harry.

-Harry, souffla Draco alors que la main continuait ses effleurements.

Son prénom semblait être la chose la plus belle au monde en cet instant où la lune, goguenarde, les surveillait de son œil unique. Et un gémissement plus fort le prit alors qu'une chaleur bienfaitrice prenait ses membres.

-Très réceptif, fit le brun alors qu'il stoppait ses mouvements.

-Arrête, Harry. S'il-te-plaît, supplia Draco, engourdi par l'arrêt soudain de ces caresses bienfaitrices. Je ne peux pas continuer avec tes commentaires si...

-Si, souffla la voix grave du Sauveur du monde ?

-Si indécents !

Un petit rire lui répondit.

-Ça ne t'excite pas, osa-t-il demander ?

Et Draco se cacha le visage de ses mains pour cacher son trouble. Il chuchota :

-Si. Mais c'est gênant.

Une main vint retirer ses doigts de son visage et vint se poser en une caresse aérienne sur sa joue.

-Sois gêné, Draco. C'est ça l'amour. Tu es faible face à la personne que tu aimes.

Pourquoi disait-il cela ?! Il avait encore plus honte. Car il insinuait qu'il l'aimait déjà.

-Comment puis-je t'aimer déjà ?!

-Parce que peut-être que tu as un faible pour moi depuis longtemps, souffla-t-il au coin de sa bouche avant de lui ravir ses lèvres en un baiser qui affola tous ses sens.

-J'ai un faible pour toi, fit-il alors qu'il reprenait difficilement ses esprits ?!

-Draco, sache que je te regarde depuis la sixième année.

La vérité qui l'atteignit le choqua parfaitement.

-Je t'ai enfin vu, continua le brun. J'ai enfin vu ton vrai visage quand je t'ai découvert dans ces toilettes où nous nous somme battus. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, fit-il en caressant le torse de Draco qui n'en menait pas large.

Il l'aimait depuis tout ce temps ?! Comment était-ce possible ?! Et lui ?! Avait-il aussi un faible depuis cette époque ?! Non, c'était depuis bien plus longtemps. Depuis la première année. Depuis qu'il lui avait refusé cette main qu'il lui avait tendue. Il avait été blessé de ce rejet et avait enfoui en lui la fascination qu'il avait toujours eu pour ce petit orphelin à lunettes.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent face aux sentiments refoulés qui semblaient jaillir de son cœur en de multitudes d'images qui s'accumulaient devant ses yeux. Il plongea son regard dans les deux orbes d'émeraude et en fut parfaitement convaincu. Il aimait cet homme depuis toutes ces années. Draco passa ses bras autour de ces épaules puissantes et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Il le serra de toutes ses forces contre lui. Il était bien là. Contre lui. Son odeur l'enveloppant entièrement.

-Je t'aimerais aussi alors, fit-il à son brun.

Il lui avouerait un jour qu'il l'aimait depuis tout ce temps. Mais pas tout de suite. Il ne pouvait pas.

-Alors je vais t'aimer maintenant, résonna la voix grave de Harry à son oreille.

Et Draco sentit son cœur battre à une allure folle car la détermination qui perçait dans sa voix ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qui allait suivre.

Il détacha délicatement ses bras des épaules puissantes de son amant et le regarda glisser ses mains le long de sa poitrine. De son ventre. De ses cuisses. Avec une lenteur exagérée qui le fit frémir d'anticipation. Et ils s'introduisirent doucement en lui. Draco retint son souffle tant l'instant semblait irréel. Les yeux d'émeraude scrutant ses moindres réactions. Et les doigts bougèrent en lui. Fouillant délicatement son intimité. L'écartant soigneusement. La sensation n'était ni désagréable, ni bienfaitrice. C'était une sorte d'attente avant le moment propice. Un entre-deux presque agréable. Jusqu'à ce qu'un doigt trouve un endroit en lui qui le fit se cambrer, un cri de plaisir jaillissant de sa bouche.

-Je l'ai trouvé, fit Harry, un sourire parfaitement impudique au coin des lèvres.

Et Draco ne pouvait que l'admirer. Se laissant emporter par les sensations inconvenantes qui s'insinuaient dans tous ses membres. Les yeux d'émeraude semblaient surveiller avec grand intérêt chacune de ses réactions. Et la rougeur s'empara des joues du blond. Car le regard descendait sur son corps licencieusement offert. Ses jambes étaient bien trop ouvertes pour laisser le passage à une seule main. Ses hanches étaient bien trop en avant. Tout son corps attendait plus. Et Harry semblait l'avoir parfaitement saisi.

-Tu aimes, Draco, souffla-t-il ?

Une question indécente qui fit rougir un peu plus le blond. Mais il allait jouer avec son Héros. Comme lui, qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le torturer.

-Pas du tout, susurra-t-il.

Les yeux d'émeraude s'assombrirent encore et le coin de ses lèvres se relevèrent en un léger sourire espiègle.

-Vraiment, susurra-t-il à son tour ?!

Et les caresses stoppèrent. Draco ouvrit un peu plus les yeux, appréhendant presque la suite. Plus rien ne semblait compter que ce corps chaud qui se mut contre le sien. Sa respiration se coupa face aux sensations qu'il ressentit. Face à ce membre imposant qui se pressait contre le sien. Face à ce désir si explicite.

Draco n'arrivait pas à fermer les yeux. Pas en voyant cette lueur dans les yeux d'émeraude qui faisait accélérer de manière significative les battements de son cœur. Et encore moins en sentant le membre dressé de son amant se frayer un chemin en lui. Sa respiration se coupa un instant face à l'intrusion. La sensation était si intense. Si imposante. Malgré les quelques picotements de douleur.

-Et maintenant, souffla avec une douceur incroyable le Héros du Monde Sorcier ?

-C'est un peu mieux, tenta-t-il en reprenant difficilement sa respiration.

Un léger sourire orna les magnifiques lèvres de Harry et Draco ne put s'empêcher d'y déposer les siennes. Il tenta d'y faire transparaître tous les sentiments qui semblaient gonfler sa poitrine. De lui faire perdre la tête rien qu'un peu.

Il rouvrit les yeux alors que le baiser prenait fin et il fut époustouflé par l'étincelle de désir qui illuminait les yeux verts du brun.

-Allons plus loin alors. Que tu puisse aimer complètement, Draco.

Et les hanches de Harry se rapprochèrent de celles du blond qui se cambra face à l'imposante intrusion. Il agrippa les larges épaules du brun qui le dominait complètement maintenant. Il sentait ses chairs s'écarter avec une facilité déconcertante face au membre corpulent de son amant. Les muscles du brun roulaient sous sa peau avec volupté alors qu'il s'enfonçait un peu plus dans cet antre inviolé. Et Draco sentait son sexe se frotter indécemment contre le bas-ventre musclé de son brun.

Les entrailles du blond se soulevaient à chaque poussée en lui. A chaque coup au plus profond de lui. Les sensations étaient complètement ahurissantes. Il entendait son cœur battre à une allure hallucinante tout autant que celui de Harry. La chaleur du corps au-dessus du sien semblait presque insupportable tant il la sentait irradier à travers lui. Jusqu'aux moindres muscles contractés par leur effort commun. Et son sexe criait au supplice après chaque frottement contre cette douce peau duveteuse.

Plus rien ne comptait pour le blond que les efforts qu'il mettait à suivre Harry dans cette folle entreprise qui était de mieux se sentir l'un contre l'autre. De projeter leurs hanches toujours plus passionnément l'un contre l'autre. De s'accrocher au corps de l'autre avec désespoir. Ne faire plus qu'un dans ce moment où seule la lune était le témoin de leur envie d'appartenir complètement à quelqu'un. Se donner corps et âmes à l'autre après les atrocités vécues. Et Draco n'était plus que gémissements. Encouragé par les sons rauques que produisait la gorge de son Gryffon.

L'allure allait en s'intensifiant. Allant toujours plus loin. Draco admirait avec émerveillement les gouttes de sueur qui parsemaient le corps au-dessus de lui. Harry semblait y mettre tout son cœur. Toute cette attente dont il lui avait parlé se libérait dans cet acte où chacun de ses sentiments transparaissaient parfaitement. Et Draco ne put s'empêcher de passer une main dans les cheveux auburn dans une caresse amoureuse. Même s'il n'y eut pas de mots, Harry comprit à ses yeux d'émeraude qui scintillèrent dans la pénombre de la nuit. Le regard vert ne lâcha plus l'homme en-dessous de lui.

Draco sentait un incroyable plaisir monter de plus en plus en lui. Il savait que son brun était dans le même état. Mais il avait envie de continuer encore. Toujours plus. Parce qu'il se sentait incroyablement bien. Parce que Harry Potter lui faisait l'amour. Il se rapprocha encore de ce corps si fascinant, voulant sentir chaque membre en mouvement. Et chaque poussée en lui se faisait plus profonde. Ses cris résonnaient de plus en plus fort à la face de la lune. Et son Gryffon s'avança à nouveau avec puissance en lui. Et Draco se laissa parfaitement aller. Il se libéra dans un ultime effort. Et le visage de son brun fut simplement magnifique alors qu'il se répandait en lui.

Le corps au-dessus de lui se posa délicatement à côté de lui et, bientôt, seul leur souffle erratique brisait le silence de la nuit. Draco ne put s'empêcher de venir se blottir contre les membres chauds de son Gryffon. Peut-être pour se rassurer que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve. Pour croire à l'amour qu'il pouvait lui porter. Pour qu'il ne disparaisse pas comme un de ses fantasmes. Mais le bras qui l'attira un peu plus à lui le rassura parfaitement. Et la voix grave qui souffla à son oreille :

-Ça te dit de venir habiter avec moi dans une cabane au sommet d'une montagne ?

Et Draco sourit. Oui il le voulait. Peu importait où.

-Seulement si tu es là.

Un rire lui répondit et le bras le rapprocha un peu plus contre son corps chaud. Il regarda un instant la lune qui les observait toujours de son perchoir lacté, et il la remercia intérieurement d'avoir exaucé son souhait le plus cher. Il avait voulu être aimé. Il l'était déjà par la personne la plus improbable du monde humain. Harry Potter avait daigné poser son regard sur lui. Il lança un dernier regard à son espiègle amie et retourna se blottir contre le torse chaud de son brun, un sourire en coin en sachant que cette nuit ne serait pas la dernière à être aimé.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez pu passer un bon moment! ^^


End file.
